


The Responsibility, Contrition, Punishment and Catharsis Proceeding of Jared Padalecki

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Dom Down the Hall [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Chastity Device, Corporal Punishment, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Jared's never gotten disciplined by anyone but family doms.  It's a little more complicated than he realized.Sequel to "Beat Cute."A lot of world-building, seriously wacky legal mumbojumbo and some pretty unsexy punishment.  Tagged as Jensen/Jared, but that's more about background and what will be than what actually happens in this story.





	The Responsibility, Contrition, Punishment and Catharsis Proceeding of Jared Padalecki

Friday was a nice day; Jared had mixed feelings about that. On the one hand, gloomy weather seemed more apt for getting corporal punishment. On the other, he didn't have to worry about wet pavement and inattentive pedestrians while he dealt with the mental and physical stress of the day.

After he'd sent an authorization for the medic from Jensen's firm, a Ms. Harris, to review his medical records, she had sent him an e-mail with a whole wad of preliminary information about what to expect from his "proceeding." Jared figured it was standard, but he'd never been disciplined by anyone other than his mom or Aunt Lucy before, so it was good to know what was going to happen. During college, he'd been trying so hard to make sure he was just as good as any dom in the school that he'd gone the whole four years without a single academic corporal. Virtually none of the subs at his school had gotten any; the only one was Alona, who'd turned a paper in late and taken three with a cane in lieu of a reduced grade. And that was only because her flight was delayed when she was returning from her grandmother's funeral and their industrial engineering prof was a real hardass.

Ms. Harris's letter gave him a list of products he should buy in advance to have at home during his recovery period and explained that the firm's car service would be taking him home at no extra charge. She would be there for the whole process: medical briefing before, medical monitoring during and medical care after. The firm would appreciate it if Sub Padalecki would allow an intern, identified as Mr. O. Chau, to be present before and during, but it was his right to refuse.

Jared was starting to appreciate why professional discipline was so expensive and just how lucky he was, purely from a financial standpoint, that Jensen was willing to organize all this in exchange for a ticket to see "Wonder Sub." Jared made a mental note to make sure Jensen got all the popcorn he could possibly eat as well.

As for the intern...well, Jared had been an intern himself and found the experience invaluable, partly because people had been so willing to help. And knowing he was helping out both the firm and the intern made him feel a bit like less of a moocher.

The most embarrassing part of the standard government corporal punishment form was Paragraph Six. Paragraph Six was notorious, actually, but he'd never bothered to find out why. Now he knew.

"Paragraph Six mandates that those administering corporal punishment assess the individual's response to pain. Your records indicate that you have a Masochism Index Level of eight out of ten. We will adjust the administration of your punishment accordingly."

Jared dearly hoped that didn't mean they planned to go past the minimum. He was sure he wasn't going to get turned on by being beaten for a professional fuck-up he was already mortified by. Pretty sure.

But it got worse.

"All males receiving corporal punishment are required to wear a chastity device over the penis during the proceedings. This is to ensure that the punishment carries no sexual connotations whatsoever, regardless of the individuals MIL. The device will be a metal model, selected from a government-approved list, that will be sterilized in view of the person being punished."

Translation: if you get turned on, we want to be able to ignore it. Jared had never worn a chastity device before. The idea made him feel...oddly aroused. How counterproductive.

There was more...a lot more. And then even more when he got to Jensen's firm on Friday at noon. Ms. Harris proved to be a tall, gorgeous redhead who looked like she smiled and laughed a lot but treated Jared with utmost dignity and respect. Mr. Chau was an exceptionally polite young man, thanking Jared for letting him observe his "responsibility, contrition, punishment and catharsis proceeding." Which was legalese for "getting your ass whacked." But they were both very nice about it.

Of course, they both addressed him as "Sub Padalecki" throughout. One of Jared's biggest dreams for reform (and he had a lot) was that subs would one day be addressed as "Mr." and "Ms." just like doms. But he already knew that being referred to by the hated title was hardly the worst thing that would happen to him all day.

By the time the medical briefing was done (complete with Ms. Harris showing him how to put on the device she'd just sterilized for him...thank God he didn't find it the least arousing in context, although he was filing some thoughts away for future, more pleasant reference) and Jared was sitting in a straight back chair facing a large table, wearing his interview suit and trying not to squirm and wondering why, when his whole body was naked under his suit, the only part of him he was noticing was the part that was caged, it was nearly one o'clock.

Jensen came in, nodded at them all, sat down behind the table and began the proceedings.

"Jared Padalecki, please explain your understanding of why you are being punished."

Hmm...not "Sub Padalecki." Was that normal or was Jensen being considerate? Jared realized he couldn't take the time to examine that thought; he had a response to give.

"I am responsible for an institutional kitchen which is certified kosher. I discovered that a member of the staff was mixing the blades from the blender used exclusively for meat products with those used for the dairy blender."

"How did this hurt others?"

"It resulted in some residents and staff violating their religious obligations without their knowledge. Additionally, it indicated that my staff was not taking care of equipment in the manner required, which could have had further repercussions had other kinds of cross-contamination occurred as a result of improper handling."

"Did any other cross-contamination occur, to your knowledge?"

"No, sir. I carefully inspected the kitchen and questioned the staff and, as far as I know at this time, only one person failed to follow procedures and only as it related to maintaining separation of meat and dairy equipment for religious reasons."

"Has this person been punished?"

"Yes. I ordered him to report to my manager with a recommendation for six strokes of the cane. He refused, telling me that my requirements were ridiculous and that, supervisor or not, as a sub I had no right to order corporal punishment. I referred him to my manager, concerned that the nature of his remarks might cloud my objectivity. She, my manager, apprised of his initial misdeed and subsequent subordination, ordered ten strokes of the cane and terminated his employment."

"Do you think you deserve to be punished for this former employee's actions."

"Absolutely, sir. While the infraction was his, I had hired him and he was working under my supervision."

"What further steps have you taken?"

"I suggested to my manager that we report the incident to the residents and staff who keep kosher as well as to our kosher rabbinical supervisor. She agreed and I explained the situation to everyone, took full responsibility and agreed to abide by any decision they made. They requested that I receive no less than twenty strikes with a strap and six with a cane."

"Do you think this punishment is just?"

"Yes, sir. In fact, I think they were being quite generous."

Jensen looked through his papers, took a sip of water, and cleared his throat.

"Jared Padalecki, it is clear that you understand the nature of your infraction and have demonstrated a sincere desire to make amends. Therefore, as a certified provider of corporal punishment, acting at the behest of Atlanta Pines Elder Community, an independent, non-profit organization, I will be administering the punishment as written: twenty strikes with a leather strap and six with a rattan cane. Have you spoken to a medical representative?"

"Yes, sir, Ms. Harris briefed me on what to expect and cleared my medical history. Mr. Chau was also present."

"Ms. Harris also briefed me. In light of your Masochism Index Level, I will not administer any preliminary 'warm up' to the punishment, I will be moving very quickly through the blows and will I not be distributing the blows to any area outside the buttocks. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Jared said. It made sense; someone like Jared, with his strong masochistic tendencies, needed his punishment to be as concentrated and fast as possible. For someone with a lower MIL, things would have proceeded a lot more slowly and carefully as they would've found any corporal punishment to be deeply unpleasant. As an eight on the MIL, Jared was considered at-risk for actually enjoying his punishment unless it was delivered as brutally as possible.

"Do you understand your right to a medical safe word?"

"Yes, sir. If I am experiencing any medical problems, including dizzyness or light-headedness, I am to use the word 'blue' to indicate that I require medical assistance."

Jensen nodded. "Please disrobe," he told Jared.

Jared stood to remove his clothing. Since the humiliation of nudity was considered part of corporal discipline, there was no privacy screen or a robe like at the doctor's. Even so, he couldn't help having a few fleeting sexy thoughts about getting naked for Jensen, but the clinical nature of the experience, as well as the presence of Ms. Harris and Mr. Chau, quashed those pretty quickly. He wasn't really getting naked for Jensen anyway, he reasoned; he was getting naked for the people his actions had harmed and Jensen, or rather, Mr. Ackles, ABA, was simply their representative.

Once he was naked, Jared kneeled on the punishment bench. Ms. Harris bound him as they'd agreed, Jensen picked up the strap and folded it in half.

"Twenty with the strap, Sub Padalecki," he said, then moved behind Jared. "Counting is not required unless you request it."

"No counting, sir." He trusted Jensen to give him exactly twenty, no more or less.

And Jensen gave him twenty. Quickly and harshly; Jared barely had time to process anything other than extreme pain and couldn't focus on anything but remembering to breathe.

"That's twenty with the strap administered," Mr. Chau said. Jensen moved back into Jared's sightline, putting the strap on safety paper laid on the table. Jensen took a couple of long drinks of water before he picked up the cane. He showed Jared the cane, and Jared nodded, acknowledging the instrument and accepting that it met all legal requirements. Once more, Jensen moved behind him. The cane took a little longer than the strap had; while he couldn't see, Jared guessed that Jensen was making sure his sights were aimed to prevent wrapping. After Jensen started, he moved quickly and once more Jared just concentrated on breathing through it, knowing that as much as it hurt it would be over soon.

The real bear would be in the recovery.

Less than five minutes after he'd removed his clothes, Jared was sitting back in his chair, in considerable discomfort. Ms. Harris had put a cooling pad with a safety cover on it on the seat of the chair and Jared supposed it probably helped. He shuddered at the thought that it could've been worse; he'd read somewhere that in the past, offenders had to sit on a hard chair for the final phase. As it was, the blows had made him tear up although he hadn't sobbed (thank God, sobbing could lead to hyperventilation and he'd've had to call blue and the whole thing would've taken that much longer).

Jensen sat back down behind the table.

"Jared Padalecki, you have received your punishment."

"Thank you, sir," Jared said. Not just polite...it was the law. He blinked out a few tears, not bothering to wipe them away.

"I would now like to read a post-punishment statement. It was written by Diane Wilson, on behalf of all those who petitioned for your punishment."

Jared blinked, partly for more tears and partly because he hadn't expected this at all. Diane Wilson was the unofficial leader of the observant Jewish community at Pines, and a serious old-school dom who'd never given Jared the time of day. He did not want to hear what she had to say about this fiasco, but it was all apparently part of the process.

Jensen picked up a piece of heavy paper and began to read directly from it.

"Once Submissive Jared Padalecki has received his punishment, the residents and staff of Atlanta Pines Elder Community whose religious dietary requirements were violated in a kitchen supervised by Sub Padalecki wish it to be known to all, and especially to Sub Padalecki, that we bear him no ill-will whatsoever. Over the last year that he has been supervising the dietary program, quality has increased without a commensurate increase in cost and Sub Padalecki's friendly nature and genuine care for all the residents and staff he serves has been apparent. While the incident for which he is being punished is regrettable, we all agree that Sub Padalecki showed true contrition from the moment he discovered the problem and handled himself with a degree of professionalism and willingness to take responsibility that most people two or even three times his age would not demonstrate. Furthermore, Sub Padalecki exhibited cultural sensitivity and understanding and did not seek to trivialize the nature of the problem. We fully forgive Jared Padalecki for his transgression and look forward to enjoying his presence in the community for many years to come."

By the time Jensen finished reading the letter, Jared was bawling openly. Sure, the pain was really catching up to him, but he could've handled that with some stoicism. Ms. Wilson's letter of forgiveness, though, was so totally left-field that Jared just lost it. Dimly, he was aware that Jensen was talking to Mr. Chau.

"That, Osric, is Catharsis. He'd already been through Responsibility and Contrition before he even walked in the door. Don't get used to it, though. It's very rare to see the justice system work this well."

Ms. Harris bent down over Jared, carefully wiping his face and offering him a bottle of water. 

"Sip it slowly when you're ready," she advised, then stepped back to the desk to pick up some papers.

Gradually, Jared realized that all three of the others were carefully absorbed in paperwork while he regained some calm. He doubted that all, or even most, corporate discipline was handled this well. He also doubted that they were being tactful just because he was Jensen's neighbor; he just figured that they were that good at what they did. Ms. Harris, though, was the only one present who did this on a routine basis. Jensen had specifically told Jared that corporal discipline wasn't his legal specialty and Mr. Chau was just starting out.

Was it possible that Jensen was simply feeling a dominant's natural protectiveness toward a submissive? Could it be even more personal than that? Jared didn't want to read to much into it, but it gave him something to think about other than his ass, which was not at all happy. Sure, he'd gotten some endorphins going, but the whole process had been planned to minimize that kind of natural mitigation of his punishment.

"Thank you again, all of you," Jared said, indicating that he was ready to move on to medical aftercare. He dearly hoped he wasn't being too ambitious about that.

"You're welcome, Sub Padalecki," Jensen said. "Before Ms. Harris takes over for your final medical inspection and advice, I'd like to show you something." Jensen stood up and brought Ms. Wilson's letter to Jared. "I wanted you to see for yourself that everyone named in the complaint personally signed the letter, rather than having Ms. Wilson sign for all."

Jared couldn't see too great; his eyes were still watering too much, but he could see well enough to distinguish Mr. Gold's flamboyantly large copperplate signature. And Ms. Iskandar, over hundred, arthritic and nearly blind as well, had carefully, if somewhat quaveringly, written out all four of her names. There was love in this letter, Jared thought, as well as forgiveness. He started crying again.

"Do you need follow-up counseling?" Jensen asked, clearly concerned. "Don't worry about...." Jensen cut himself off before he brought up financial matters. "I can arrange it," he said instead, and Jared was pretty sure he'd stressed the "I." 

"No, I'm good," he said. "I just...wasn't expecting a letter like this. And thank you for showing me the signatures. It means a lot to me."

"Clearly, you mean a lot to Atlanta Pines," Jensen said. He looked into Jared's eyes for just a moment, probably the extreme limit of what he was allowed to show in this setting and Jared was having trouble not throwing himself at the dom's feet. Fortunately, Jensen and Mr. Chau cleared out pretty quickly, Jensen simply saying, "Mr. Chau and I are done here; the rest is up to Ms. Harris."

Jared's emotions were in a whirl while Ms. Harris examined him and made notes. He was vaguely aware of her giving him instructions about lotion and pain relievers, but not capable of giving her his full attention. He'd told Jensen that he wasn't the type to need psychological aftercare, and he didn't need it now, but he had to admit to himself that the emotional fallout from his punishment was way more overwhelming than he'd been expecting. The residents' letter, Jensen's allowing his professional demeanor to slip just a bit....

Jensen hadn't been kidding when he'd told Mr. Chau that Jared had reached catharsis. Ms. Harris turned her back so he could slip off the cage and get his underwear on, which he had to do while still sitting in the chair, then she turned around so she could help him with the rest of his clothes in case standing up was a little too much for him. He managed, signed off the paperwork she handed him.

"Okay, Jared Padalecki, I'm not going to pretend like you heard everything I said; that's why you have the instruction sheet. And while you're a little out of it, I trust the car service to get you home okay. But there are two things I need to make sure you absolutely understand before I let you walk out that door."

Jared brought himself to attention. "Yes, ma'am?" he asked.

"Do not take aspirin until the bruising is gone. And do not forget to check your voicemail in twenty-four hours."

"Is that when you follow up, ma'am?"

Ms. Harris actually rolled her eyes at him. "No, that's as soon as Jensen will be legally allowed to call you. And I get the feeling that's a call you don't want to lose." She frowned for a second. "Unless I'm completely misreading things. You should know that although I've known him for years and he's not that kind of dom, if he does or says anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or pressured, let me know right away. My number's on the sheet. There's also a national hotline you can call if you don't feel comfortable talking to me."

Jared offered his hand and she shook it warmly. Some days he really liked how protective doms could get toward unattached subs. This was definitely one of those days.

"Twenty-four hours," he said with a smile. "I'll try not to count them down."


End file.
